In order to achieve the goal of the high efficiency organic polymer solar cell, it is a key point to use a good p-type conjugated polymer semiconductor material. Usually, the p-type conjugated polymer applied to the organic polymer solar cell should have the following properties: 1) a low-band gap (smaller than 1.7 eV) for having a strong and broad absorption spectrum to the scopes of the red light or the infrared ray in order to utilize the sunlight completely, 2) a high electron hole mobility (larger than 10−3 cm2V−1S−1) for increasing the thickness of the active layer to strengthen the light collection and decreasing the serial resistors at the same time, and thus preventing from the electron hole recombination, 3) a high solubility for satisfying the demands of solvent wet process, and 4) a lower energy level (highest occupied molecular orbital, HOMO) for achieving a higher open circuit voltage, and the lowest unoccupied molecular orbital (LOMO) energy level must at least higher than the LUMO 0.3V of the n-type semiconductor material for forming the electron transition potential to facilitate the exciton separation.